Where's BunBun?
by Petite-Cielle
Summary: Tragedy has struck the Host Club! Bun-Bun has gone missing, and poor Hunny is distraught. His friends comfort him and search for his lost bunny, but all he truly needs is Mori. Can they find the thief who stole Bun-Bun before the Club is destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a rather uneventful day at the Host Club. Another hour and all the customers would have to leave.  
Tamaki Suoh was romancing, tearing up at the most opportune moments; the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were caught up in a very passionate embrace...with eachother...Kyoya Ohtori had just finished with his last customer and was logging in the days work, and Haruhi Fujioka was sitting beside Tamaki. All was serene.  
"WHERE'S MY BUN-BUN"  
Everyone stopped and turned toward the door, where Mitsukuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka was standing. In a second, Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka was at his side, ready to do whatever he wished.  
"I want everyone but the Host Club OUT! And check them all before they leave. NOW!" Mori stood ominously, his height of six foot two serving to display authority, and all the ladies stood and obediently walked single file towards him. They opened their bags and, after quick scrutiny, Mori opened the door for them to leave.  
When the door was shut, the Host Club gathered around Hunny. Haruhi was the first to hug him, followed by Kyoya and the twins. Still as stone, Hunny allowed the affectionate though solace gestures.  
Tamaki stood to the side, eyes shut in concectration, hand raised to chin. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he snapped his fingers.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru!" "Yes, sir!" The twins stood to attention, the elder holding a pad of paper, the younger with a pen.  
"I need you to call the greatest detective in the world, no matter what"  
"Right away!" Saluting, they turned to make a few calls. "Wait! You can't do that," Haruhi said to Tamaki.  
Turning up his nose, he asked, "Why ever not"  
Haruhi stared. "Don't you watch the news? L is on a very important assignment and no one can reach him"  
The twins returned to their original positions.  
As all the plans and ideas were being debated, Hunny grew more and more livid. In a quiet voice he said, "Takashi, I am going to go home. Search this room, then come over to my house"  
Almost imperceptibly, Mori nodded, then opened the door for Hunny to leave. The other members were still discussing a course of action and hadn't noticed Hunny's absence. Mori shut the door silently, then began his systematic search.

After an hour and a half of fruitless upturning and moving and lifting, Mori sighed. He wanted to go see Hunny with good news, not more devastation. 'Poor thing is probably tearing his house apart'  
With a heavy heart, Mori left the Ouran High School Host Club, almost two hours after school had let out. 


	2. Chapter 2

After knocking twice, Mori got the spare key from the bunny flowerpot beside Hunny's door. Looking inside when the door opened, he saw that his earlier hunch was correct: Hunny had knocked over his Parisian lamps, thrown his Turkish pillows around the small villa, and emptied every one of his crystal cabinets in the kitchen. The only thing missing was the eighteen year old responsible for the mess.  
"Hmmm?" Mori turned to the right, to the small sniffling sound he had heard. He walked to the door at the end of the hall: Hunny's room. As he entered, Mori took off his shoes, so as not to ruin the white carpet.  
From the bed, Hunny looked into Mori's face with tears in his eyes.  
"Oh Mitsukuni"  
"Ta-Ta-Takashi!!" Hunny jumped into Mori's arms and started sobbing and hiccupping.  
"I'm sorry. Bun-Bun was not at the Host Club. I searched everywhere." Still holding Hunny, Mori sat down the king-sized bunny-themed bed.  
"Takashi, where could he be? I looked everywhere in the house, and he's nowhere! I need my bun-bun, Takashi"  
Mori nodded and hugged Hunny closer. Heart beating faster, Mori kissed the little boy on the head.  
Wiping his tears away, Hunny snuggled closer to Mori's chest.  
"Oh, Takashi. You are always there for me. What would I ever do without you"  
Mori's lips twitched into a small smile.  
Hunny pulled back a little and looked into Mori's handsome face. Then he pulled up on the tall boy's neck and kissed his cheek with his carnation colored lips. Mori closed his eyes and sighed.  
Hunny smiled sweetly. "Do I make you happy, Takashi?" Mori smiled again, then lifted Hunny onto his back.  
"Let's go see Haruhi"  
"Yay!!" And with a smile back on his face, Hunny pointed to the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Mori and Hunny were sitting at the park in the common folks' district, nibbling on rice cakes that Mori had bought from a street vendor. They were waiting for Haruhi and Tamaki, who both said that they would come see them. (Well, Tamaki came more for Haruhi)  
When the king arrived, he said in a whisper, "Why here? This is where common children play." He looked lovingly at the children playing happily on the jungle gym. "They are adorably pathetic urchins, though"  
"Tama!" Hunny scolded. "This is closer to Haruhi's home, so she can walk." Hunny's rice cake slipped from his grasp and almost fell to the ground, but Mori seized it before it fell six inches.  
"Oh...thank you, Takashi." Hunny's heart swelled from Mori's protectiveness.  
Haruhi came up from behind, noticed first by Tamaki, who was gawking at her pink baggy shirt and black basketball shorts. She actually looked like a girl.  
"Sorry I'm late guys." Turning to Hunny, "Have you found Bun-Bun yet?" Haruhi saw his eyes quiver and got the answer. Glancing up at Tamaki, she asked what he was staring at.  
"You got all dolled-up," he said hoarsely. "And...and..." He took this pause to wipe a tear. "And it's all for me! Come to Daddy!" Tamaki held his arms up for a hug.  
Haruhi looked at him, amused by his ego.  
"I don't think so"  
And the king went to his corner. (In his mind, that is)  
"Can we get back to finding Hunny's bun-bun? Please?" Haruhi sat next to Hunny, who had just started crying softly, and put her arm around him.  
Mori took an embroidered handkerchief from his inside jacket pocket and wiped Hunny's tears away.  
"Thank you, Takashi," he said between little sniffles.  
"Where did you last see Bun-Bun?" Haruhi was racking her mind in case she had missed something.  
Hunny thought for a moment. "It was at the club. I had left my bun-bun on the table, next to the sweet mints. It was earlier today"  
Mori thought about the course of the day as well. He had had only a few customers, the shy girls, and between appointments with Hunny, who the ladies had taken to calling the Sweets Prince.  
Mori's eyes widened. 'No...not her...' he thought, 'she couldn't have...And yet...what if'  
The boy's slight movements did not go unnoticed by Hunny. Tamaki and Haruhi were bickering again, and did not pay attention to the miniscule movements between the two on the bench.  
From the corner of his eye, Hunny admired Mori while he was in thought. So tall...strong...quiet around anyone except him, and even then not at all talkative...Hunny found himself imagining what it would feel like to have that intensity to himself.  
Then he blushed from the very sudden swerve that his thoughts had taken. (Hey. He's a growing boy)  



	3. Chapter 3

I was out until Wednesday, apparently. Blinking my eyes open, my room was dark, the shadows blurring on the ceiling. As my body adjusted to being conscious, I had the strangest feeling that I wasn't alone.  
Sitting up, I grabbed my head to keep it from falling off. Everything was spinning and blurry and nothing felt right. Light snoring reached my ears, and I looked to my right, to the chaise lounge in front of the window. There was Mori sleeping, his long legs hanging off the edge. His school uniform was only slightly rumpled, as if he hadn't been there that long. I, on the other hand, was in my pajamas, a big t-shirt and plaid bottoms.  
"Great," I said softly as the door opened slowly. A small head poked in, nothing but a dark face looking at me.  
"Mai-chan! You're awake!" A lamp was clicked on and Hunny leaped onto my bed. Mori sat up and rubbed his eyes at the loud squeal. "Oh, are you done sleeping too, Takashi?" He nodded. Then both of their eyes switched to me. "How are you Mai"  
"I feel like I'm spinning. Which means I'm better, I suppose. What happened after I collapsed"  
"Takashi picked you up and rushed you to the nurse's office! He was very brave," Hunny said, beaming proudly at his friend. The 'brave' Mori merely shrugged.  
"Oh. Thank you. I don't know how it happened. My head felt like it was burning, I got dizzy and fell"  
"The nurse did say you had a fever..." Mori softly chimed in. The atmosphere was a bit too serious for my liking as Hunny nodded in an understanding way. His big eyes made me uncomfortable, as if he could see into my mind and through all of my pretenses.  
"How...How long have you been here?" I had trouble stringing together simple sentences, proof that I was out of my head.  
"Well, everyone came to visit yesterday, but Haruhi made them leave because Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru were being too loud." My heart seized when Hunny said 'everyone'  
"Everyone was here?" My voice reflected a hint of mortification that was completely faked. To my relief, my ruse worked, because Hunny giggled at me.  
"Kyoya wasn't, and the others were only here for a few minutes. They saw nothing!" His fingers flitted around in gesture towards my pajamas. I blushed on cue.  
"Good, that would have been so embarassing"  
Mori cleared his throat. "Mitsukuni, the time"  
"Oh! Thank you Takashi." An apologetic smile flashed on the small boy's face. "I'm sorry Mai, but we must leave"  
I nodded. "Thanks for coming by again. I really appreciate it"  
Starting to the door, the boys smiled and waved before leaving me alone. Finally having privacy, I flopped back on the bed, my pillows comforting me while I sank.  
A knock on the door interrupted my boredom.  
"Hunny?" I called without lifting my head. "Did you forget something"  
A snort. "I can't forget something if I have very well not been here, can I?" I bolted upright as Kyoya came to sit in the chaise Mori had so recently occupied. He kind of looked surreal.  
"Wh...what are you doing here..." My trailed off sentence did sound a little like a question, one that was confused beyond belief.  
"I heard that you aren't well and came by to visit. Is that alright"  
I meekly nodded my head.  
Silence stretched out between us like an empty halfpipe for a few moments before he asked how I was doing. Fine, I said.  
Without thinking, I asked what was really on my mind.  
"Where were you?" My clapped hands to my mouth startled him almost as much as the question had.  
"I was visiting my sister. She had fallen ill"  
It felt like fire was scorching my cheeks. "I'm sorry. Is she better now"  
He smiled. The smile that makes me think he's a little boy. "Yes, she's fine, thank you." Of course, he has to smirk. "I'm gone one day and you collapse from a high fever. Tsk tsk, what are we going to do with you"  
I agree, what I did next was childish. But I had good reasoning. I mean, he was being a jerk. A stupid, annoying jerk.  
So I threw my pillow at him. His surprised yelp as the goose down-stuffed silk collided with his head was very satisfying.  
"What are you doing"  
"Giving you what you deserve, you pompous, egotistical idiot!" I yelled back. Letting all of my frustration and anger at him out was soothing. Soon after I screamed, my eyes began to droop. My body went limp and I reclined on the remaining pillows. As my breath grew slower, Kyoya stood and left.  
"Good riddance," I whispered halfheartedly when the door shut.

I saw no reason to go to school on Thursday since I had slept until twelve. So I decided to skip my life for a day and go back home. After dressing in my street clothes and putting on my favorite hat, I ran downstairs and out the door to get to the train station in time.  
An hour passed and I got off at the stop by my old school. Sneakily, I dashed to my old hangout.  
"Mai!" Familiar voices burst into happy cries when they saw me. Then Hiroka, Takoto, Kogaki, and Akakiro all jumped on me.  
"What are you doing here?!" Kogaki screeched, sounding so much girlier than normal.  
"What, are you not happy to see me?" I was only teasing, but all the guys hit Kogaki on the the head for 'insulting' me.  
"She's living the life she was meant to! Mai doesn't have to come back to visit us vagrants," Hiroka yelled, overdramatizing like he usually did. Some things just never change. I clamped my hands over his mouth, the only way to stop him.  
"Ssh! I don't want to leave because of your big mouth!" My hands slowly retracted and came to cross over my chest. "Listen good, because I'm only saying this once. I will always come back to hang out with you guys; I don't care how rich I am or where I go. No matter what, you guys are my best friends"  
I swear, I've got the most emotional friends in Japan. They're all crying by the time I'm through talking, and then they glomp me to the ground.  
I really love my friends.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent skateboarding and drinking soda after machine runs, which were very entertaining as one of us dashed to the drink machines after making sure the coast was clear. It cost a bit of money, but was worth it. Being back in my element made me feel so light. We talked about old times: playing tricks on teachers, running from administration, getting the kids who thought they were too good for this school in trouble, and hanging out here, behind the wall. We laughed; we cried. These guys were the best friends I could have ever hoped or asked for.  
When the time came for us all to go home, we cried some more. It was the longest cry-athon I had ever been to. I told them they could come over anytime, if they could scrounge up the money for the train ride.  
As soon as I was seated on the train, I pressed against the window and waved goodbye to the best friends I'll always have.

I slept dreamlessly, as I had been for the past few nights. When I woke up, I felt very sly. I was able to skip the entirety of a school week and go on Friday, which was an amazing feat, even on my part.  
Basically leaping out of bed, I ran to my closet and rifled through it until I came out with my uniform that had been hiding in the back. Apparently, it had been dry cleaned. I quickly wrote a thank you note on my pad of paper, then threw on the stupid dress. Jumping into my shoes, grabbing my bag, snatching an apple with my teeth from the bowl; these were easily done with time to spare. The door slammed behind me as I dashed down the road, munching on my apple. You see, Ouran kids are too rich for buses. So, that sucks for me. I would ask the driver, but I couldn't. My mom runs him ragged with all of her appointments, so he wasn't even around.  
It took ten minutes to get to the main road, and I was breathing hard. There was plenty of time until the bell rang, but I wasn't sure if I would make it without my skateboard or a miracle.  
"Damn"  
I started again after finishing the last of my apple and throwing it in the grass, my shoes slapping the ground, the bag on my back thumping. Suddenly, a car honked behind me.  
"Mai! Get in," twin voices called.  
I turned around and saw the twins hanging out of a limo.  
"Hey guys, thanks," I said breathlessly as I scootched myself in. They grinned brightly; obviously, they were morning boys.  
"Why were you running?" Hikaru asked.  
Breathing steadily now, I readjusted my loose ponytail as I answered. "I was trying to make it to school on time. Duh"  
"What about your driver?" This question came from Kaoru.  
I leaned back against the seat, sighing in frustration. "My mom. She stole him"  
"Ooooh," they chorused. Then they engaged me in different topics, such as my classes-lame-how I was feeling-better, thanks-the Host Club-the highlight of my day-and the talent show.  
"Hold on there, we've got a talent show"  
"Yes! The Club is holding the first one this year. It's going to be great!" Kaoru gushed.  
"We understand that people can be shy," Hikaru continued, "so we are also hiring entertainers, in case people at school choose not to participate"  
"Huh. Sounds cool"  
The boys looked at me mischieviously. "Are you going to try out?" they asked.  
The limo slid to a stop at the school as I leaned away from the twins, which effectively sent me to the floor. Struggling to set myself right, I glared at my friends.  
"I don't know. When is it"  
"Tryouts are in less than two weeks," they said. "And the talent show is a month after that." I pondered on this a little, thinking if the talent show was worth my time.  
Shrugging as I got up on my knees, I nodded. "Sure." I finally had myself looking presentable, if not a bit frazzled. The boys smirked at one another and high-fived.  
By the time we were heading to our homerooms, I already had a knot in my stomach about this decision. 


	4. Chapter 4

From the couch, the boys, side by side, looked at the cake. Hunny had placed it on a porcelain tier and a spun glass top over it.  
Now they were relaxing on the deep purple, low-slung couch, listening to Beethoven's Fifth.(Heh heh...nerds...gotta love them.) Hunny laid his head on Mori's shoulder, and from that new angle he saw something.  
"Takashi." Hunny listened to the alternating beats of Mori's heart and breath.  
"Yes"  
"You have icing on your hand"  
Mori looked down as well. "So I do." Hunny started giggling at Mori's solemnity. He stopped when his companion shifted him away to stand.  
"Where are you going"  
"To get a towel." Mori took one step away when Hunny grabbed his sleeve and stood as well.  
"Takashi, allow me." Mori nodded and stepped back to the couch. Whet he didn't expect was for Hunny to seize his hand and commence licking the icing off, sending jolts of electricity to each individual point of Mori's body with every touch of his tongue.  
Hunny stopped and inspected his 'work'  
"There we go"  
Mori extracted his hand, then lifted Hunny's chin. He bent over and kissed the small boy's lips, long and slow.(Oh. My. Gosh)  
Pulling back, Mori blushed a little. (He just kissed his best friend. He has rights.) Hunny was just standing there, eyes closed, not moving a muscle. "Mitsukuni? I'm sor-umph!" Hunny had just opened his eyes and jumped on Mori, making him fall back on the couch, and the soft lips were on Mori's, passionate and tantalizing. The pinned boy could have easily removed Hunny, but, then again, why would he? 'This is all I've wanted for so long...oh thank heavens,' he thought, returning the sweet kiss.  
Mori grabbed Hunny's tiny hips, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. To his surprise, Hunny licked his bottom lip, begging, it seemed, to enter. (And he let him. Just so you know)  
Then, Hunny leaned back, seized Mori's collar and pushed him down into a reclining position on the couch. Now on his back, Mori found the small Hunny on top, giving him sweet, sweet kisses. 'This shirt's in the way,' Hunny thought.  
As he fumbled with the buttons on Mori's shirt, Hunny whispered his name. "Takashi..." Suddenly Mori's hands came up beside Hunny's, grasped the sides of his shirt and tore it open, exposing his extremely muscular chest. Hunny looked a flushed Mori, then kissed his neck, working his way down Mori's body.  
"Ooh..." Mori sighed. Then he thought of something.  
He sat up, startling Hunny, who was slightly annoyed.  
"Takashi"  
Mori grabbed the bottom of Hunnny's undershirt and attempted to pull up, which he was having none of. He fought, but in his current condition (aka in need of a cold shower) wasn't able to subdue Mori's strength.  
Getting Hunny's shirt off was no easy task. The boy could beat anyone in a fight, including Mori himself. 'But I want this shirt off!' And with one final tug, it was, Hunny's body a treat for Mori's eyes. He pushed the now shirtless Hunny back down onto the couch and leaned over him, arms and legs on either side.  
"That's not so bad, is it, Mitsukuni?" A devil's smile crossed Mori's lips as he descended, bringing their skins into flushed contact.

After just thirty seconds of Mori's triumph, the phone rang. (Poor baby)  
Hunny was tempted to let it ring, but Bun-Bun returned to his thoughts, and he slid out from under a groaning Mori. He gave his frustrated companion a kiss on the head, and then crossed the room to retrieve the phone.  
"Hello, Haninozuka residence, Hunny speaking"  
"I have your stupid bunny"  
Hunny stilled, eyes wide, tears about to come. Mori saw how his friend stiffened and quickly joined him by the phone.  
Hunny looked at him, then said into the reciever, "You have my bun-bun?" Mori mouthed the word 'speakerphone,' and Hunny complied. The chilling voice, unrecognizable, then filled the room.  
"Help me destroy the Host Club. Then Bun-Bun," the stranger seemed to sneer the name out, "will be returned"  
And the line went dead. 


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Hunny had stopped crying, it was already eight fifteen. They both agreed that there was nothing more they could do that night. (Hunny needed a lot of prodding, but had agreed nonetheless)  
Mori had gathered up all of his things and was about to go when he looked back into Hunny's eyes. They were still somewhat watery, though the small boy had done what he could to look strong for Mori. That was all it took.  
Taking out his cell phone, Mori dialed his home number, and after three rings, his mother answered.  
"Takashi? Where are you, sweetheart"  
"I am over at Mitsukuni's, Mother. I would like to know if it would be alright if I stayed the night"  
"Hmmm...I suppose it is acceptable, as long as your schoolwork is done and you arrive at school on time tomorrow"  
"Yes Mother. Thank you, and good night"  
"Say good night to Hunny for me"  
Before the phone was completely shut, Hunny was hugging Mori around the waist.  
"Thank you, Takashi." 


End file.
